lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dragon
Dnepropetrovsk, Russia | music = "Russian Roulette" by Tomoyasu Hotei | affiliation = | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | record = 2-1 | winpct=0 | wins=N/A | losses=N/A | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Full Metal Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "The Iron Curtain" (Brainbuster DDT) | dob = November 1, 1972 | wont = | trainer = Aleksandr Karelin | handler = Sheepster | debut = 1990 | record = | accomplishments = • PWA U.S. Tag Team Champion • PWA World Tag Team Champion | retired = Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions (July 21, 2007) }} Nikolai Kafelnikov (born November 1, 1972 in Novosibirsk, Soviet Union), better known by his ring name Red Dragon, was a Russian professional wrestler that competed in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Along with Wevv Mang as a member of the Wild Cards, Red Dragon became one of the most popular characters in the promotion, winning the PWA United States Tag Team Championship. After a brief run with The Illuminati, he was fired due to an immigration mix-up and forced to exit the country. After Sheepster suffered a torn ACL at Altered Reality III, Red Dragon returned as a member of the Bad Mamma Jammas, co-holding the PWA World Tag Team Championship with Styxx. After losing the titles, Styxx defeated Red Dragon in a Loser Leaves Inferno match, forcing him into retirement. Out of character, Red Dragon was created by Sheepster's brother. Once he grew bored of the character, Sheepster took over as the character's handler. Early life Nikolai Kafelnikov was born in Novosibirsk, Russia, in 1972. By the age of 10, he was wrestling in the local wrestling school. It was clear even at this young age that Nikolai was a wrestling prodigy. Eight years later, he turned professional and started wrestling all over the globe, becoming one of the most respected mat technicians in the world. Rumour has it that he even held the great Alexandr Karelin to a draw in an amateur match. Neither man has spoken of this incident. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance His final PWA match was saddled with a stipulation. With neither man being born in the United States, the loser would lose their job and be deported out of the country. His opponent, Al Boo Boo, used nefarious tactics to win the match and send Red Dragon out of the country. However, Nikolai managed to give the authorities the slip at the airport, and headed off to the Caribbean while his lawyer got his immigration papers sorted out. Full Metal Wrestling After floating around the Caribbean islands for a year, Nikolai returned to professional wrestling with Full Metal Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Iron Curtain'' (Brainbuster DDT) **''The Hammer and Sickle'' (Vicious leg lock) *'Stables' **Wild Cards (with Wevv Mang, Sick Fixx, Norwegian Beast, Shorty and Ash Bomb) **The Illuminati (with SoL, Phantom Lord, and D. Hammond Samuels) **Bad Mamma Jammas (with Styxx) *'Theme music' **''"Russian Roulette"'' by Tomoyasu Hotei Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance' **PWA United States Tag Team Championship - with Wevv Mang **PWA World Tag Team Championship - with Styxx (substitute for injured Sheepster) See also *Sheepster Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni